


do you believe in love at first sight?

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, F/M, First Date, firefighter!steve, nurse!Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: At the end of the day, all it had taken was “hi”…





	

At the end of the day, all it had taken was “hi”…which Steve knows is little ridiculous, making it a constant source of entertainment for his best friends.

Steve first met Sharon at the hospital hours after FAST had pulled him out of the basement he fell into when the floor crumbled beneath him. He was a mess and Sharon had a great smile and joked around with him for a few minutes to get him to relax. He’s not a big fan of hospital after practically living in one as a child. Sharon hadn’t made him like shit for making her job harder than it’s supposed to be with his issues.

Ever since that moment, they kept running into each other until Steve’s attention turned into a full-blown crush.

Sharon was genuinely nice and witty and intelligent and she’s insane enough to stay up all night to watch a meteor shower with him.

Really, Steve doesn’t know what’s stopping him from asking her out. He’d never had a problem with pushing himself out of his comfort zone. This, of course, only serves to make him even more nervous. He should just do it.

Yes, that is exactly it.

Tomorrow, he’ll buy a bouquet of bright flowers and ask out Sharon Carter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
